Homologous recombination (or general recombination) is defined as the exchange of homologous segments anywhere along a length of two DNA molecules. An essential feature of general recombination is that the enzymes responsible for the recombination event can presumably use any pair of homologous sequences as substrates, although some types of sequence may be favored over others. Both genetic and cytological studies have indicated that such a crossing-over process occurs between pairs of homologous chromosomes during meiosis in higher organisms.
Alternatively, in site-specific recombination, exchange occurs at a specific site, as in the integration of phage A into the E. coli chromosome and the excision of .lambda.DNA from it. Site-specific recombination involves specific inverted repeat sequences; e.g. the Cre-loxP and FLP-FRT systems. Within these sequences there is only a short stretch of homology necessary for the recombination event, but not sufficient for it. The enzymes involved in this event generally cannot recombine other pairs of homologous (or nonhomologous) sequences, but act specifically.
Although both site-specific recombination and homologous recombination are useful mechanisms for genetic engineering of DNA sequences, targeted homologous recombination provides a basis for targeting and altering essentially any desired sequence in a duplex DNA molecule, such as targeting a DNA sequence in a chromosome for replacement by another sequence. Site-specific recombination has been proposed as one method to integrate transfected DNA at chromosomal locations having specific recognition sites (O'Gorman et al. (1991) Science 251: 1351; Onouchi et al. (1991) Nucleic Acids Res. 19: 6373). Unfortunately, since this approach requires the presence of specific target sequences and recombinases, its utility for targeting recombination events at any particular chromosomal location is severely limited in comparison to targeted general recombination.
For these reasons and others, targeted homologous recombination has been proposed for treating human genetic diseases. Human genetic diseases include (1) classical human genetic diseases wherein a disease allele having a mutant genetic lesion is inherited from a parent (e.g., adenosine deaminase deficiency, sickle cell anemia, thalassemias), (2) complex genetic diseases like cancer, where the pathological state generally results from one or more specific inherited or acquired mutations, and (3) acquired genetic disease, such as an integrated provirus (e.g., hepatitis B virus).
Homologous recombination has also been used to create transgenic animals. Transgenic animals are organisms that contain stably integrated copies of genes or gene constructs derived from another species in the chromosome of the transgenic animal. These animals can be generated by introducing cloned DNA constructs of the foreign genes into totipotent cells by a variety of methods, including homologous recombination. Animals that develop from genetically altered totipotent cells contain the foreign gene in all somatic cells and also in germ-line cells if the foreign gene was integrated into the genome of the recipient cell before the first cell division. Currently methods for producing transgenics have been performed on totipotent embryonic stem cells (ES) and with fertilized zygotes. ES cells have an advantage in that large numbers of cells can be manipulated easily by homologous recombination in vitro before they are used to generate transgenics. Currently, however, only embryonic stem cells from mice have been characterized as contributing to the germ line. Alternatively, DNA can also be introduced into fertilized oocytes by micro-injection into pronuclei which are then transferred into the uterus of a pseudo-pregnant recipient animal to develop to term.
However, because current homologous recombination methods are inefficient and it is not logistically possible to manipulate large numbers of fertilized zygotes, transgenic animals produced by zygote microinjection are generally the result of random integration (not targeted) of the gene construct. A few cases of relatively inefficient homologous recombination in mouse fertilized zygotes have been reported, however these methods have been only been applied to a few specific target genes (Brinster et al. (1989) PNAS 86: 7087; Susulic et al. (1995) JBC 49: 29483; Zimmer and Gruss (1989) Nature 338: 150] and the general utility of homologous recombination in zygotes for any desired target gene has not been observed.
Commercial applications to produce transgenic animals by homologous recombination include 1) animal models to study gene function; 2) animal models that mimic human disease; 3) animals that produce therapeutic proteins from a known, pre-designated stable site in the chromosome; 4) animals that produce milk with superior nutritional value; 5) animal livestock with superior qualities, including disease and pathogen resistance; and 6) genetically altered animals that produce organs that are suitable for xenotransplantation. However as stated above, current methods for homologous recombination are generally inefficient and since ES cells which contribute to the germ line have only been identified for mice, homologous recombination has not been enabled for producing transgenic animals in any other species other than two strains of mice.
Thus, current methods of targeted homologous recombination are inefficient and produce desired homologous recombinants only rarely, necessitating complex cell selection schemes to identify and isolate correctly targeted recombinants.
A primary step in homologous recombination is DNA strand exchange, which involves a pairing of a DNA duplex with at least one DNA strand containing a complementary sequence to form an intermediate recombination structure containing heteroduplex DNA (see, Radding, C. M. (1982) Ann. Rev. Genet. 16: 405; U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,274). The heteroduplex DNA may take several forms, including a three DNA strand containing triplex form wherein a single complementary strand invades the DNA duplex (Hsieh et al. (1990) Genes and Development 4: 1951; Rao et al., (1991) PNAS 88:2984)) and, when two complementary DNA strands pair with a DNA duplex, a classical Holliday recombination joint or chi structure (Holliday, R. (1964) Genet. Res. 5: 282) may form, or a double-D loop ("Diagnostic Applications of Double-D Loop Formation" U.S. Ser. No. 07/755,462, filed Sep. 4, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,881, which is incorporated herein by reference). Once formed, a heteroduplex structure may be resolved by strand breakage and exchange, so that all or a portion of an invading DNA strand is spliced into a recipient DNA duplex, adding or replacing a segment of the recipient DNA duplex. Alternatively, a heteroduplex structure may result in gene conversion, wherein a sequence of an invading strand is transferred to a recipient DNA duplex by repair of mismatched bases using the invading strand as a template (Genes, 3rd Ed. (1987) Lewin, B., John Wiley, New York, N.Y.; Lopez et al. (1987) Nucleic Acids Res. 15: 5643). Whether by the mechanism of breakage and rejoining or by the mechanism(s) of gene conversion, formation of heteroduplex DNA at homologously paired joints can serve to transfer genetic sequence information from one DNA molecule to another.
The ability of homologous recombination (gene conversion and classical strand breakage/rejoining) to transfer genetic sequence information between DNA molecules makes targeted homologous recombination a powerful method in genetic engineering and gene manipulation.
The ability of mammalian and human cells to incorporate exogenous genetic material into genes residing on chromosomes has demonstrated that these cells have the general enzymatic machinery for carrying out homologous recombination required between resident and introduced sequences. These targeted recombination events can be used to correct mutations at known sites, replace genes or gene segments with defective ones, or introduce foreign genes into cells. The efficiency of such gene targeting techniques is related to several parameters: the efficiency of DNA delivery into cells, the type of DNA packaging (if any) and the size and conformation of the incoming DNA, the length and position of regions homologous to the target site (all these parameters also likely affect the ability of the incoming homologous DNA sequences to survive intracellular nuclease attack), the efficiency of hybridization and recombination at particular chromosomal sites and whether recombinant events are homologous or nonhomologous. Over the past 10 years or so, several methods have been developed to introduce DNA into mammalian cells: direct needle microinjection, transfection, electroporation, retroviruses, adenoviruses, adeno-associated viruses; Herpes viruses, and other viral packaging and delivery systems, polyamidoamine dendimers, liposomes, and more recently techniques using DNA-coated microprojectiles delivered with a gene gun (called a biolistics device), or narrow-beam lasers (laser-poration). The processes associated with some types of gene transfer have been shown to be pathogenic, mutagenic or carcinogenic (Bardwell, (1989) Mutagenesis 4: 245), and these possibilities must be considered in choosing a transfection approach.
The choice of a particular DNA transfection procedure depends upon its availability to the researcher, the technique's efficiency with the particular chosen target cell type, and the researchers concerns about the potential for generating unwanted genome mutations. For example, retroviral integration requires dividing cells, most often results in nonhomologous recombination events, and retroviral insertion within a coding sequence of nonhomologous (i.e., non-targeted) gene could cause cell mutation by inactivating the gene's coding sequence (Friedmann, (1989) Science 244:1275). Newer retroviral-based DNA delivery systems are being developed using modified retroviruses. However, these disabled viruses must be packaged using helper systems, are often obtained at low titer, and recombination is still not site-specific, thus recombination between endogenous cellular retrovirus sequences and disabled virus sequences could still produce wild-type retrovirus capable of causing gene mutation. Adeno- or polyoma virus based delivery systems appear promising (Samulski et al., (1991) EMBO J. 10: 2941; Gareis et al., (1991) Cell. Molec. Biol. 37: 191; Rosenfeld et al. (1992) Cell 68: 143) although they still require specific cell membrane recognition and binding characteristics for target cell entry. Liposomes often show a narrow spectrum of cell specificities, and when DNA is coated externally on to them, the DNA is often sensitive to cellular nucleases. Newer polycationic lipospermines compounds exhibit broad cell ranges (Behr et al., (1989) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86: 6982) and DNA is coated by these compounds. In addition, a combination of neutral and cationic lipid has been shown to be highly efficient at transfection of animal cells and showed a broad spectrum of effectiveness in a variety of cell lines (Rose et al., (1991) BioTechniques 10:520). Galactosylated bis-acridine has also been described as a carrier for delivery of polynucleotides to liver cells (Haensler J L and Szoka F C (1992), Abstract V211 in J. Cell. Biochem. Supplement 16F, Apr. 3-16, 1992, incorporated herein by reference). Electroporation also appears to be applicable to most cell types. The efficiency of this procedure for a specific gene is variable and can range from about one event per 3.times.10.sup.4 transfected cells (Thomas and Capecchi, (1987) Cell 51: 503) to between one in 10.sup.7 and 10.sup.8 cells receiving the exogenous DNA (Koller and Smithies, (1989) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 86: 8932). Microinjection of exogenous DNA into the nucleus has been reported to result in stable integration in transfected cells. Zimmer and Gruss (Zimmer and Gruss (1989) Nature 338: 150) have reported that for the mouse hox1.1 gene, 1 per 150 microinjected cells showed a stable homologous site specific alteration.
Several methods have been developed to detect and/or select for targeted site-specific recombinants between vector DNA and the target homologous chromosomal sequence (see, Capecchi, (1989) Science 244: 1288 for review). Cells which exhibit a specific phenotype after site-specific recombination, such as occurs with alteration of the hprt gene, can be obtained by direct selection on the appropriate growth medium. Alternatively, a selective marker sequence such as neo can be incorporated into a vector under promoter control, and successful transfection can be scored by selecting G418.sup.r cells followed by PCR to determine whether neo is at the targeted site (Joyner et al., (1989) Nature 338: 153). A positive-negative selection (PNS) procedure using both neo and HSV-tk genes allows selection for transfectants and against nonhomologous recombination events, and significantly enriched for desired disruption events at several different mouse genes (Mansour et al., (1988) Nature 336: 348). This procedure has the advantage that the method does not require that the targeted gene be transcribed. If the targeted gene is transcribed, a promoter-less marker gene can be incorporated into the targeting construct so that the gene becomes activated after homologous recombination with the target site (Jasin and Berg, (1988) Genes and Development 2: 1353; Doetschman et al. (1988) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 85: 8583; Dorini et al., (1989) Science 243: 1357; Itzhaki and Porter, (1991) Nucl. Acids Res. 19: 3835). Recombinant products produced using vectors with selectable markers often continue to retain these markers as foreign genetic material at the site of transfection, although loss does occur. Valancius and Smithies (Valancius and Smithies, (1991) Mole. Cellular Biol. 11: 1402) have described an "in-out" targeting procedure that allowed a subtle 4-bp insertion modification of a mouse hrpt target gene. The resulting transfectant contained only the desired modified gene sequence and no selectable marker remained after the "out" recombination step. Cotransformation of cells with two different vectors, one vector contained a selectable gene and the other used for gene disruption, increases the efficiency of isolating a specific targeting reaction (Reid et al., (1991) Molec. Cellular Biol. 11: 2769) among selected cells that are subsequently scored for stable recombinants.
Unfortunately, exogenous sequences transferred into eukaryotic cells undergo homologous recombination with homologous endogenous sequences only at very low frequencies, and are so inefficiently recombined that large numbers of cells must be transfected, selected, and screened in order to generate a desired correctly targeted homologous recombinant (Kucherlapati et al. (1984) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 81: 3153; Smithies, O. (1985) Nature 317: 230; Song et al. (1987) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 84: 6820; Doetschman et al. (1987) Nature 330: 576; Kim and Smithies (1988) Nucleic Acids Res. 16: 8887; Doetschman et al. (1988) op.cit.: Koller and Smithies (1989) op.cit.; Shesely et al. (1991) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 88: 4294; Kim et al. (1991) Gene 103: 227, which are incorporated herein by reference).
Koller et al. (1991) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.), 88: 10730 and Snouwaert et al. (1992) Science 257: 1083, have described targeting of the mouse cystic fibrosis transmembrane regulator (CFTR) gene for the purpose of inactivating, rather than correcting, a murine CFTR allele. Koller et al. employed a large (7.8 kb) homology region in the targeting construct, but nonetheless reported a low frequency for correct targeting (only 1 of 2500 G418-resistant cells were correctly targeted). Thus, even targeting constructs having long homology regions are inefficiently targeted.
Several proteins or purified extracts having the property of promoting homologous recombination (i.e., recombinase activity) have been identified in prokaryotes and eukaryotes (Cox and Lehman (1987) Ann. Rev. Biochem. 56: 229; Radding, C. M. (1982) op.cit.; Madiraju et al. (1988) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 85: 6592; McCarthy et al. (1988) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 85: 5854; Lopez et al. (1987) op.cit, which are incorporated herein by reference). These general recombinases presumably promote one or more steps in the formation of homologously-paired intermediates, strand-exchange, gene conversion, and/or other steps in the process of homologous recombination.
The frequency of homologous recombination in prokaryotes is significantly enhanced by the presence of recombinase activities. Several purified proteins catalyze homologous pairing and/or strand exchange in vitro, including: E. coli recA protein, the T4 uvsX protein, the rec1 protein from Ustilago maydis, and Rad51 protein from S. cervisiae (Sung et al., Science 265:1241 (1994)) and human cells (Baumann et al., Cell 87:757 (1996)). Recombinases, like the recA protein of E. coli are proteins which promote strand pairing and exchange. The most studied recombinase to date has been the recA recombinase of E. coli, which is involved in homology search and strand exchange reactions (see, Cox and Lehman (1987) op.cit.). RecA is required for induction of the SOS repair response, DNA repair, and efficient genetic recombination in E. coli. RecA can catalyze homologous pairing of a linear duplex DNA and a homologous single strand DNA in vitro. In contrast to site-specific recombinases, proteins like recA which are involved in general recombination recognize and promote pairing of DNA structures on the basis of shared homology, as has been shown by several in vitro experiments (Hsieh and Camerini-Otero (1989) J. Biol. Chem. 264: 5089; Howard-Flanders et al. (1984) Nature 309: 215; Stasiak et al. (1984) Cold Spring Harbor Symp. Quant. Biol. 49: 561; Register et al. (1987) J. Biol. Chem. 262: 12812). Several investigators have used recA protein in vitro to promote homologously paired triplex DNA (Cheng et al. (1988) J. Biol. Chem. 263: 15110; Ferrin and Camerini-Otero (1991) Science 354: 1494; Ramdas et al. (1989) J. Biol Chem. 264: 11395; Strobel et al. (1991) Science 254: 1639; Hsieh et al. (1990) op cit.; Rigas et al. (1986) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 83: 9591; and Camerini-Otero et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,611,268 (available from Derwent), which are incorporated herein by reference). Unfortunately many important genetic engineering manipulations involving homologous recombination, such as using homologous recombination to alter endogenous DNA sequences in a living cell, cannot be done in vitro. Further, gene therapy and transgenesis requires highly efficient homologous recombination of targeting vectors with predetermined endogenous target sequences, since selectable marker selection schemes such as those currently available in the art are not usually practicable.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for methods of efficiently altering predetermined endogenous genetic sequences by homologous pairing and homologous recombination in vivo by introducing one or more exogenous targeting polynucleotide(s) that efficiently and specifically homologously pair with a predetermined endogenous DNA sequence. There exists a need in the art for high-efficiency gene targeting, so as to avoid complex in vitro selection protocols (e.g., neo gene selection with G418) which are of limited utility for in vivo gene therapy on affected individuals